


Let's be Boyfriends

by angelchonsa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelchonsa/pseuds/angelchonsa
Summary: Seo Changbin hates Bang Chan for his dear life so he doesn't know why he lets his cheek being kissed by the certain boy.





	Let's be Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first attempt to write a one-shot fiction.  
> And this time is Bang Chan/Seo Changbin.  
> Because I love them and need more of them.  
> I'm not confident in my English yet it turns to 6000 something words.  
> It's not beta-ed and edited. I try but failed.  
> Sorry about that.
> 
> This is just a story about nerd in love and Changbin being slow.  
> Enjoy~

Seo Changbin hates Bang Chan for his dear life.  
Not only because Bang Chan is doing very well in sport aka his weakness subject. But it also because Bang Chan easily snatches the number one from him like it was nothing.

He still remember the moment when he saw the test result. Usually, he never saw it since he knows there’s nobody can beat him in study.  
But when he hears some girls saying that ‘the number one’ is changed, he rushed to see it himself.  
He feels his heart drop to the ground as soon as his saw “Bang Chan” instead of his name written at the top.

Study is his life.  
He loves to read the black typed formula in his text book.  
He spends all day to study.  
Being smart makes him respected.  
Make a nerd like him not bullied.  
That’s why study is his life.

He never thought someone will finally beat him. He isn’t ready for that.  
The fact that he’s now being number two make him feels humiliated.  
What if?  
Now that he’s number two, everything will be not as great as before.

He doesn’t need friends; He doesn’t need everybody to love him.  
He hates people in general.  
He doesn’t need anything except a little piece of peace.  
He hates himself back then when he lets himself getting bullied every day.

Now that he finally gets a little piece of peace, the certain Bang Chan just crush it to the floor.

“Isn’t he Changbin? Did you hear? He’s not number one anymore.”  
“Really? Who’s beat him?”  
“Bang Chan, the new guy. Have you seen him? He’s hot.”  
“Yeah. I did. But, don’t you think he’s a bit cold?”

Changbin walk faster because he is not going to hear about Bang Chan anymore.

He gets enough.

Everybody just talking about him since he set his feet in this school. Which is last month.  
Yeah it just one month, and yet he’s completely beaten Changbin’s life.  
Changbin isn’t interest at all, he need to memorize this new formula he just gets after long search in library the day before.  
They have test next month and Changbin needs to get ready for it since now.

Changbin only get to see him from a far when he scored a goal in soccer game they held for PE that day.  
That’s why he knows Bang Chan good at sport.  
Changbin just sitting at the bench below the tree completely hiding from the sun.  
There’s no way they will ask for Changbin to join since he suck at sport.  
He knows it. Everybody knows it. 

Thud.

Changbin stops when his forehead bumps into something.  
It’s not hurt so Changbin doesn’t scowl.  
He looks up to find the ‘thing’ he bumps only to meet a pair of worry eyes.

“Sorry, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry.”

Changbin muttered a quick apology to get over this quickly.

He doesn’t know this boy in front of him.  
But he does seem familiar.

Then he bows slightly to the boy and walk away.

 

The next day he meets again with the boy he bumps yesterday.  
This time he saves Changbin from tripping.

“Hey, watch out.”

His arms holding Changbin hand to stop him from falling.  
He almost falls into puddle if the boy doesn’t hold his hand.

“You need to look at the road when you walk. It’s dangerous.”

Changbin is so engrossed to study for the test today that he isn’t seeing the road anymore.  
Changbin looks at him behind his thick glasses.  
The boy looks like a foreigner. His eyes are deep and his nose is sharp.  
His skin is too bright. It’s almost dazzling.

“Thank you.”

Changbin nods to the boy before walk away from the boy.  
He feels thankful to the boy, but right now the most important is to study. He can’t let himself being number two again in this test.

 

He did getting number two again in the test that day and it did anger the rest of him.

What’s wrong with him?  
Why it didn’t work?

He’s sure he studies hard enough this time.  
He looks at the two red marks in his test paper.

98

He feels his eyes getting teary out of anger.

“HEY!”

He managed to hear before he feels his body being hugged by someone then fall to the ground.  
He can hear ball bounce near him after that.

“Hey, you okay?”

Changbin know this soft voice by his memory.  
He’s the boy who helps him the last two days.

When Changbin meets the same worry eyes again, he feels his eyes betrays him.  
The boy eyes changing immediately from worry to panic.

“A-are you hurt? Where? Is it really hurt? Uh, what should I do?”

He’s not hurt physically of course, the boy completely envelopes him from the ground.  
It is because his pride hurt. His effort betrays him. His confident crumpled. 

Changbin could see some cut in the boy face so he tries to caress it but then the boy flinches so he cries harder.

It’s really makes him guilty, the boy got hurt because of him.  
He never felt this terrible.  
He feels useless.

The boy put his arms underneath his leg and his shoulder and then he feels his body left the ground.  
He unconsciously wraps his arms around the boy’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder.

 

Changbin almost doze off since he’s tired from crying and the hold is really comfortable, when a loud yell can be heard from the boy.

“OMG. HELP!”

Changbin groans since it’s too loud.

“Oh! I thought you’re fainting.”  
“Who’s fainting from light fall like that?”  
“But you are crying. I though you’re in pain.”

Changbin feels embarrassed now.  
The fact that he is crying and being hold like a baby makes him really embarrassed.

“You can put me down. I’m okay now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Please.”

The boy put Changbin down.

“Thank you. You help me again this time.”  
“No problem it’s okay.”

Then Changbin look at the cuts in the boy’s face.  
He reaches out again but this time the boy let him caress it.  
The boy frowns when Changbin makes a contact with his cut.  
Changbin unconsciously blows the boy’s cut when he saw the frown.

“You’re hurt because of me.”

The boy’s mouth fall open immediately.  
He takes a sharp breath.

Seeing his reaction, Changbin feel conscious.  
What the fuck he’s doing?  
He must gross the hell out of the boy.

“Sorry.”

The boy shakes his head violently.

“No... No... No need to sorry. You- you’re just- “

 

The boy seems flustered.  
Changbin blinks waiting.

He looks at Changbin for a while then touch his cut.

“Ouch, my cuts are throbbing. It’s so hurt. Can you blow it again?”  
“Huh?”

The boy bents to bring his face closer to Changbin.  
This time, Changbin is the one who flustered.

“Hmm?”

The boy sends Changbin his puppy eyes while tapping his cheek.

So he blows.

Then the boy stands straight and clear his throat.

“I like you. Let’s be friends. I’m Bang Chan. You?”

The boy hands out his hand to Changbin.

Wait.  
What?  
Bang Chan?  
This boy is Bang Chan?  
Fuck his life.

“No.”  
“Eh?”  
“I don’t want to be your friend.”

He expected to see hurt in Bang Chan’s face but all he see is amusement in his face.

“Why?”  
“Because you’re Bang Chan.”

Bang Chan raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t like me? Have I wronged you?”  
“Yes. You steal my number one rank in test and I hate it so much.”

It takes five seconds for Bang Chan to respond.

“YOU’RE SEO CHANGBIN?! This is so perfect.” 

What’s perfect?

“Let’s be friend Changbin. I mean it.”

Bang Chan holds both of Changbin’s hands.  
Changbin swats Bang Chan’s hands from him.

“No! I don’t want it.”  
“Please~”

Bang Chan give Changbin his puppy eyes again.  
The look makes Changbin weak but he is Bang Chan once again, the one who steal number one from him.

“It’s not work anymore!”

Changbin crosses his arms in his chest.

“So the last time worked then.”

Bang Chan is mumbling but Changbin can hear it all.  
And it makes him embarrassed again.  
He feels his face getting hot and the urge to just run from here is unbearable.  
But as he wants to leave, Bang Chan pulls a paper from his pocket and he opens it.  
He looks at the paper then to Changbin.  
Changbin’s eyes got widen.  
He knows the paper Bang Chan holds is his test paper.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re crying because you got 98 not because you’re hurt?”

“Give it to me!”  
“No. Answer me first and I’ll give you this.”

Changbin sighs. 

He knows there’s no use to try physical with this Bang Chan.  
From the firm of his hold when he carries him, Changbin knows he can’t win.  
Bang Chan has much bigger body than him anyway.

“Yes.”

Bang Chan’s eyes turn sad for a second before he asks again,

“Then why are you blows my cut?”  
“Because I feel guilty. You got hurt because of me.”

Bang Chan’s face suddenly got bright and he’ smiling right now.  
He smiles so wide that his dimples are showing.

“Then be my friend.”  
“I said no.”

Changbin shakes his head.

“Don’t you say you’re guilty?”  
“Yes I do. But I don’t want to be your friend. Why you’re so obsessed to be my friend?”  
“Because I like you.”

Changbin shots him a weird look.  
Bang Chan is sure strange.

He like me?

“Don’t see me like that!”

Bang Chan sighs.

“Okay, I’ll tell you the truth. My mom demands me to find any friend. She said it was a must if I want my library back. But literally I still have no friend in my fifth week here and I’m so dying to read all my books again.”  
He paused for a bit and his eyes got shining suddenly.  
“Wait, I’ll let you read and borrow any books from my library if you want to be my friend. We can read or study together in my library once my mom gives me back the key. How is it?”

The image of him and Bang Chan studying together in the library is quite a shock for Changbin.  
He shook his head.

“You’re popular. Find other friend.”

He can see Bang Chan’s face suddenly dark.  
It scares him a bit.

“I don’t like people in general. They usually just need my help because I’m smart. Or want to be my friend because handsome and rich. I don’t want to be a friend with them.”

Wow how thick is his skin.  
Changbin can swear he hates this guy more.

“That’s! What I like from you!”

Bang Chan suddenly points Changbin’s face.

“You’re different. You just think I’m nasty right? I like how honest you are.”  
“Thank you for the praise Bang Chan but I don’t think I can help you and your library. I’m still sour that you beat me in the test this time. I can’t imagine we’re getting along and being friend.”

Bang Chan lets a big sigh.

“Please help me Changbin. I also can’t imagine asking random student to be my friend. I even hate it how it sound. I know you like study as much as me, that’s why I thought it will be perfect, I’ll let you alone to study and you’ll do the same.”

He looks helpless and Changbin feels bad.  
He knows he is Bang Chan but he’s also the boy who helps him twice.

“We don’t have to be friend if you hate it. Just pretend to be my friend in front of my mom until I got my library key back.”

Changbin thinks.  
He’s thankful and guilty to the boy.  
What’s with a little help?  
This boy just needs his library key back.

“I can tell you the how to solves no. 2 and no. 8.”

Bang Chan points at the red marks in his test.  
Changbin gulps.

It sounds so appealing now.  
He did search how to solve the question he got wrong in the recent test. But he just can’t find how.  
He plans to pull all-nighter to solve them today.  
But he’s damn sleepy from the study marathon he did before test.

“You will like my library too once you enter it. It has so many books. I promise you can borrow any books you want. I have xyz calculus in there. I haven’t read it yet since my mom already lock it inside. You can read it first.”

Changbin face brightens.  
xyz calculus isn’t the recent popular book but he really wants to read it.  
Since it’s a bit pricey, he needs to save up a lot for the book.  
He only saves up for the half of the book price until now.

“My driver can take you home every day so you don’t need to pay for the bus or cramming with lots of people in subway.”

Changbin hates people too.  
They usually just degrade him.  
Just because he’s small and awkward, like to study a bit too much and suck at sport.

Fuck it.  
All he needs to do is pretend to be his friend in front of his mom, right?

Changbin exhales.

“Okay. I’ll pretend to be your friend. But don’t lie. Keep your promise.”

Changbin gives his pinky to Bang Chan but Bang Chan already kissed his cheek.

“Thank you. I’ll keep my promise.”  
“What’s that for?”

Changbin touch his just-recently-kissed cheek with a surprise.

Bang Chan looks nervous but quickly replies,  
“We do that in my country as a promise.”

Changbin looks at him suspiciously.

“Really? Where are you from?”  
“Australia?”

Is Australian kissed the cheek to swear a promise?

Changbin doesn’t know that so he just gets along this time, he tips in his toe and give a kiss to Bang Chan’s cheek.

“If I found out that you lie. I’ll tell your mom that we’re just pretend.”

Bang Chan’s mouth falls open again for some seconds before he touch his cheek and whisper to Changbin,  
“Thanks for the kiss, that’s very sweet of you. But it’s a lie.”

Changbin swears he hates Bang Chan for his dear life.

 

“Call me Chan.”

Bang Chan just tell him how to solve no.2 from his test at the park behind the school.  
It was Changbin’s favorite place since it has bench and table for student to study but it’s a bit far from main building so it’s deserted.  
Just a perfect place for him.  
It’s all amazing to Changbin to see someone really solve the question he didn’t even know how.

“What?”  
“My mom will noticed it if you call me Bang Chan all the time. It sounds very formal.”  
“Okay Chan, let me just finish it first.”

Chan smiles.

“I like this too about you.”

Changbin raises his eyes to see Chan resting his face in his folded arms looking at Changbin with fond.

Changbin sighs.

Chan is just so cheesy.  
He always “I like this about you” in almost everything Changbin do.

“What again this time, Channie? Just eat this bread and shut up. I still need to solve no. 8.”

He throws bread to Chan hoping it will make him busy for a while but Chan smiles make him worry.  
Chan reaches for Changbin’s face with both of his hand.

“Did you just call me Channie? Call me again, please?”

Chan smiles so bright showing his perfect pearly teeth.  
Somehow Changbin feels nervous.  
This is Chan who never let go until he gets what he wants.

He sighs.

“Okay Channie, let me finish number two first so we can move out to number eight, okay?”

It seems affective since Chan let go of Changbin’s face.

“Okay, binnie.”

He giggles a bit before open the bread Changbin throws at him.

What the fuck ‘binnie’ is?  
But he let this one go in hope Chan will let him finish the no. 2 quickly.  
Which is go wrong because Chan trying to feed him and pat his head all the time.

God, please save my life.

 

“Mommy, this is my friend, Changbin.”

Changbin feels awkward standing in front of Chan’s mother.  
He’s all prepare for today yet his palms feel clammy under her stare.

“Good Morning, I’m Seo Changbin, Chan’s friend.”

Chan’s mom stare at him for awhile before broke into a big smile.

“Hello sweetheart, it amazing to meet you. Chris talks a lot about you.”

Chris?

Changbin let a breath he doesn’t know he was holding.  
Feeling a bit relieved.

“I hope he doesn’t talk bad about me.”  
“Of course not, darling. He praises you all the time saying you’re cute, you’re nice, you- “  
“MOMMY! Changbin is thirsty.”

What? Chan said to his mother that I’m cute?

“Oh, do you? Well my bad. What do you want to drink darling?”

He feels shy and nervous.

“Anything is okay mommy.”

Oops, what is he saying? Mommy?  
God Changbin, you’re so dead.

“Uh, sorry.”

Chan’s mother suddenly coos at him and hugs him.

“Chris is right, you’re so sweet and cute. Could you call me “mommy” again? Please?”

Changbin almost laughs at this.  
He finally understands that Chan personality is completely adapted from his mom.  
He lets a small chuckle.

“Mommy.”

He knows how delighted is Chan when Changbin just calls the name he requested.  
And he knows Chan’s mother will be like it too.

“Chris, where do you get this cutie pie? I like him already.”

Changbin smiles.  
He feels so warm.  
He feels accepted.

 

Changbin doesn’t know when it starts.  
Maybe because Chan’s library is indeed so great or maybe it’s because Changbin really loves Chan’s mother that he can’t help himself to visit Chan’s house.  
He just feels so happy to be there.  
Just thinking about reading in the corner of Chan’s library while munching Chan’s mother homemade cookies makes him feel giddy.

“See you soon, Channie.”  
“Yeah I know. Thank you.”

He puts his phone in his bag once the call with Chan is ended.

He also doesn’t know when it starts.  
Maybe because Chan is really smart and he treats Changbin like he’s really like Changbin that he thinks maybe he like Chan too and want him to be his friend. Not the pretend one. But the real one.  
He must admit that he likes the idea of Chan being his friend.

He puts his jacket and close his room.

“Are you going to Chan’s?”

He hears his mom ask.

“Yes mom.”

His mom stands up and heading to kitchen.

“Please wait a bit. You need to give Chan and his mom something. They’re so nice to you.”

Changbin follows his mom to the kitchen.

“Is Chan likes kimchi?”

Changbin shrugged.  
His mom snorted.

“What a friend are you, Bin?”  
“I never see him eat kimchi so I don’t know if he like it or not, but I know he likes… he likes…”

He doesn’t know.  
He doesn’t know what Chan likes.

 

Changbin thinks a lot in his way to Chan’s house.  
He remembers Chan asks him a lot of question.  
From what color he likes until what makes him angry the most.  
But he doesn’t remember he ever asks about Chan.

He almost screams when Chan buys him a new release math book he tells Chan a week before.  
He remembers he lets Chan do what he wants to him for a week.  
Usually he doesn’t give what Chan wants despite of how many times Chan ask for it.  
So that week he let Chan holding his hands, give him occasional bear hug, and kiss him in his cheek.  
But beside that he never really gives Chan anything.  
He frowns.

Why he’s being a bad person?

 

“What takes you so long, Binnie? I’m so worried.”

Chan takes Changbin’s bag and the paper bag he was holding when he gets inside.

“I call you but you don’t answer it. You forget to bring your phone with you?”

Chan helps him pry his jacket and hangs his jacket on the hanger.

“Do you want to drink something warm? Your hands are cold.”

Chan brings Changbin hand to his mouth and rubs it with his own hand.

“Bin?”

Chan takes Changbin’s face in his hands to make Changbin looks at him.  
Changbin looks at Chan’s worry eyes.  
The same worry eyes he saw the first time they bump into each other.  
He feels teary.  
Chan is really kind to him and taking care of him all this time.  
But Changbin doesn’t notice it until today.  
What a terrible person he is.

Changbin hugs Chan and buried his face in his neck.  
Sadness and guilt hits him like a thunder.  
He lets himself cry again in Chan’s hold.  
Chan doesn’t say anything but pats Changbin shoulder softly and caresses his hair gently.  
Changbin can feel Chan kiss the top of his head several times and that makes him crying more.

“I’ll take him upstairs.” 

Chan said to his mom while picks Changbin up like a baby.

 

“What makes you so upset, Binnie?”

Chan said after Changbin done with his crying. He’s lying down in Chan’s bed while Chan props his arm beside him so he can see Changbin face clearly.  
He caresses Changbin cheek softly.  
Changbin hums and leaning to Chan’s touch.  
Chan chuckles.

“Why you’re such a baby today?”

Changbin takes Chan’s hand from his face and interlaced it with his.

“Chan, let’s be a friend. Not the pretend one but a real friend. Let me take care of you like you take care of me. I’m sorry I’ve been a bad friend all these time.”

His voice hoarse from the cry.  
Changbin watches Chan expressions, it seems like he’s surprised but then his warm smile adores his face.

“So we’ve been pretend until now? I completely forget about it. I think I really likes you that I forget about playing pretend with you. You always makes me happy and that’s enough for me. You’re not a bad friend.”  
“Why are you so good to me?”

By now, Chan already props both of his arm in each side of Changbin head so they’re now face to face.

“Because I like you.”

Chan’s is really close with him that their nose bumps with each other.  
Changbin feels his heart beating like crazy.

“So are we friends now?”

Chan eyes move from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes.  
Changbin nods.

“Yea-hmmpmmm…”

Chan presses his lips to Changbin and kiss him slowly.  
Changbin can’t feel anything besides Chan’s lips moving against his lips.  
He takes Chanbin’s bottom lips nibbling at it for a while before nibbling his upper lips too.  
Changbin circles his arms in Chan neck to bring him closer.  
Chan teasingly licks Changbin bottom lips several times until Changbin completely open his mouth and meet Chan’s tongue midair.  
Chan immediately play with his tongue so now there’re kissing open mouthed but the pace is still slow.  
And Changbin likes it so much.

He doesn’t know how long they’re kissed until he embarrassingly lets out a moan.

“Ahhh…”

It did makes both of them freeze.

Chan looks at the string of saliva from his tongue to Changbin’s and his face becomes very red.  
How Changbin looks right now isn’t help either.  
Lips swollen, parted and shining with he doesn’t know is his saliva or Changbin own saliva.  
Changbin face is beet red too.  
It seems that Changbin feels the same like him.

Chan let out a laugh and wipes the trail of saliva in Changbin’s chin.

“Is this how Australian do when they make a friend?”

Changbin’s voice still shaky but he lets out a chuckle after that.

“No. But my kisses are great anyway, right?”

Chan teases him.  
Changbin hits him but his smile betray him.

“Do you want to sleep over? We can kiss until we fall asleep.”  
“Sound good.”

Changbin doesn’t know why Chan smiles looks more adorable that night.

 

Being friends with Chan isn’t really different from when he pretends to be his friend.  
They’re still studying together and spending too many times to read in Chan’s library.  
Except now they’re cuddling when they reads and they kissed when they solves the question together.

Changbin likes that.

He likes it when Chan fingers intertwine with his when they’re holding hands, he likes how Chan arm wraps securely around his stomach when he back hugged him. He likes how Chan lips feel in his neck when they’re cuddling.  
He likes every single time he spend with Chan.  
He likes everything about Chan.  
He likes Chan.

“Why are you smiling, baby?”

Changbin glares at Chan.  
He is not Chan’s baby.

“I’m not your baby. Stop calling me that.”

They’re cuddling in the sofa while watching geography seminar they just ask for the copy from their teacher.

“But you’re so cute, Binnie. I want to call you baby.”

Changbin pouts.

“I’m not cute.”

Chan snorts.

“Sure thing, cutie.”

He pinches Changbin nose teasingly.  
Changbin scrunch his face.

So there’s only this one thing he doesn’t like from Chan.  
Chan always calls him cute or baby and other things he can’t call it without cringes.  
He doesn’t like it because he definitely isn’t cute like a baby or anything Chan calls him.

“I’m going home.”

Changbin untangles his legs from Chan’s and stand up, ready to go.  
Chan panics and quickly reach Changbin hand.

“Hey… hey… I’m sorry. You’re not going home. It’s already late, Bin. Please.”  
“I hate it when you calls me cute, Chan. It makes me feel bad.”  
“Okay, I’m sorry, Binnie. Please don’t be angry.”

Changbin looks at Chan’s pleading eyes, he sighs and plops back to the sofa.  
Chan’s hand still in his hand.  
Chan pulls Changbin quietly and position him between his legs so now he can hugs Changbin from behind.

“I’m sorry.”

He kisses Changbin ears.  
Changbin leans his back to Chan and Chan nuzzle his cheek in Changbin hair.  
They stay like that for a long time, eyes on the TV which still on but their minds aren’t there, Changbin plays with Chan fingers and Chan give Changbin kiss on the cheek occasionally.  
When Changbin almost doze off, he finally turns his body so that now his facing Chan’s. 

“Pick me up. I want to sleep.”

Chan pecks Changbin lips several times before reach for the remote to turn the TV off.  
Changbin already buries his face on Chan’s neck, arm securely wraps around Chan.

“Let’s sleep, Binnie.”

Changbin hums and tighten his hold when Chan picks him up.  
Changbin likes how Chan tugs him to the bed, caress his face and putting the blanket around him, he likes how Chan spooning him when sleep going in and out from him, he likes how Chan holds him when he falls asleep.

He likes Chan.  
He likes Chan so much.

 

“Hey, you’re Seo Changbin, right?”

In front of him is a tan boy who resembles a lot like a squirrel.

“Yes. Can I help you?”  
“You looks different. In a good way of course.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Uh, never mind. Please give this to your boyfriend, he left it behind in the locker room.”

The boy hands Changbin a small book.  
It is Chan notes but Chan is not his boyfriend though.

“I leave it to you. Thanks.”

The boy still using his jersey. It has HAN printed on it.

He looks different?

He shrugged.

Changbin opens the notes and something fall out of it.  
He picks it up and smiles when he sees it.

It’s a photo of him and Chan when Chan’s mother said they are spend too much time inside the library and need sun immediately.  
So they lay a carpet on Chan’s garden and having some sort of picnic there.

The photo is taken by Chan’s mother.  
They’re both smiling to the camera, Chan half hugs him, while he rests his head in Chan’s shoulder.  
They look happy and serene.

They look like boyfriends.

He shakes his head.  
What the hell he’s thinking?

He quickly puts back the photo on inside the notes.  
Then something catches his eyes.  
He opens the page and let out a loud gasp.

There a long list about his fact, what he likes and what he dislikes.  
He turns the page into pages.  
Chan did mix it with some random formulas and his to-do-list, but it mostly about Changbin.

Why Chan wrote all these thing?

At the end of the used notes, there’s something highlighted.

Changbin really doesn’t like it when I call him cute.  
Why: ? I don’t know.  
Note: Please hold yourself Chris! Don’t use it anymore! I know he’s so cute that you can’t handle it. But you can do it! Fighting!

So Chan really thinks that he’s cute?  
There’s no way.  
He’s not cute. Isn’t he?  
Is he cute?

He closes Chan’s book and hugs it in his arm.

“Look! He’s Seo Changbin, Chan’s boyfriend. I’m so envy.”  
“Really? I thought he doesn’t like Chan because he takes the number one from him?”  
“No! They become close because of it. But I like how Chan become nice after being close to him. You know how he is when he just transferred.”  
“Yeah, he looks hot but he just so cold.”  
“You’re right. He’s a lot nicer now.”

Changbin slows his step to hear the girl gossiping about him and Chan.

Chan is cold back then?

He almost can’t believe it.  
Chan is always being Chan around him, nice, kind and caring.  
He can’t imagine Chan being cold.

Thud.

Changbin bumps his head to something again.  
But now he knows who the person in front of him even need to see him.

“Seo Changbin, you really need to look up when you walk.”

He looks up and his heart skip a beat when he sees a wet-haired Chan standing in front of him, still in his jersey.

“Why are you so red, Binnie?”

Chan asks innocently but his smirk betrays him.

“I’m hot in uniform, right?”

Changbin shyly nods.  
Chan steps closer and hugs Changbin because god, Seo Changbin is being so damn cute and he can’t control it anymore.  
He nuzzles his cheek in Changbin’s hair. 

There’s some squeals.  
They look at their left and find the girls are looking at them.

“Uh, sorry please continue.”

And the girls left.

What the heck?

Chan breaks his hug and laughs awkwardly.

“That was strange.”  
“It was.”

They laughs together.

“Why are you so wet?”  
“Of course because I’m sweating, my lovely, Binnie. I’m running around the soccer field in this weather and you expect me to not sweating?”

Changbin scrunch his face.

“That’s why I hate sport.”  
“You need to do some sport Binnie, you need sun.”

Chan’s ruffles his hair.

“Are you done?”  
“Yep.”  
“Go shower and let’s go home. My mom making a boiled chicken for you today.”

Chan’s face brighten.

“I’ll be fast. Wait for me.”

Changbin smiles and waves him back.  
He looks at the proud BANG written behind Chan’s back and he lets a chuckle.

“Look! I told you Changbin is smiling a lot now that he’s being Chan’s boyfriend.”  
“You are right, don’t you think he looks cute now?”  
“That’s what I thought!”

Changbin looks at the girls in his left and sighs.

“Why are all of you still there?”

 

“Channie, a boy named HAN tells me to hand this to you. He said you left it in the locker room.”

Changbin brings out Chan’s note from his backpack once they finished their dinner.  
Chan is half laying while reading some chemical textbook in Changbin’s bed.  
Chan immediately rushed to Changbin when he see his precious book in Changbin hand.

“Oh God, thank you. I thought it was lost.”

Chan kisses the small book and hugs it.  
Changbin rolls his eyes.  
He’s being all happy then suddenly he turn serious.

“Did you read it?”  
“What? Encyclopedia about Seo Changbin?”

Changbin crosses his arms, he leans to his study table.

“So, you’ve read it.”

Chan face-palmed.

“Why you write so much about me Chan? You like me that much?”  
“Am I really that cute?”

Chan snaps and looks at Changbin seriously.  
He steps closer to Changbin slowly, making Changbin gulps.  
Chan lifts Changbin up making him sit on the table instead of leaning on it so that Changbin is now being an eye level with Chan.

Chan traps him with his arms.  
Changbin heart beats so fast.  
Chan face is only an inch from him, their nose already bumps into each other.  
Changbin closes his eyes knowing Chan will kiss him a second later.

But the kiss isn’t coming later or sooner.  
So Changbin opens his eyes again.  
He looks at smiling Chan.

“You don’t know it? You’re so cute Seo Changbin! Do you know how much I retrain myself to not coo or call you cute because you don’t like it?”  
“No?”

Changbin shakes his head slowly.

“It was really hard for me. You must know that and yes, I like you so much Seo Changbin. So much that just seeing your smiles or your laughs makes me going crazy. Anything you do is adorable, you’re just so cute, Binnie. I like it when you pouts, I like it when you act brat or when you act spoiled, I like it when you hugs me and when you kiss me back when I kiss you, I like it when I open my eyes and the first thing I got to see is you sleeping peacefully in my arms. I like everything about you, everything you do and every time I spend with you. I like you so much Seo Changbin.”

Changbin froze.  
He doesn’t know what Chan’s feeling about him before.  
But somehow he felt relieved that Chan like him too.

“I like you too, Chris.”

Chan looks very surprised.

“Why you calls me Chri- Oh gosh Binnie… Woah, you’re so- Aish, I don’t know anymore.”

Chan immediately catches Changbin’s lips with his lips and kiss him breathlessly.  
Changbin snakes his hands behind Chan’s neck.

They keeps kissing each other passionately until Changbin pulls his tongue from Chan’s hot cavern in need to take a breath because the kiss becoming more and more sensual.

“Cha-n... “

Chan gives Changbin butterfly kiss from his chin to his neck, he slowly sucks some flesh on Changbin neck.”

“A-ahn~”

Changbin lets out a moan and it makes Chan being more eager.  
He searches for Changbin’s lips again and once their meet each other, they have another long steamy kiss.

Changbin wraps his legs around Chan’s instantly when he feels his Chan lifts him up by his bum.  
They moves to Changbin’s bed, lips still attached to each other.  
They kiss for a long time until Changbin trying to push Chan from him.

“Ch-an... I ne-ed to... brea-th...”

Chan broke their kiss and gives Changbin a few pecks before laying down beside Changbin.  
After some minutes, Chan moves so now he’s lay in his side to looks at Changbin.

Changbin face is flushed, his hair being all disordered, his lips swollen and slick with saliva.  
He looks even more beautiful like this.

Changbin turns to his side once he regains his composure.  
He blushed when he looks at Chan’s eyes.

It’s dark and full of lust.

The images of what he and Chan just doing makes him really hot.  
The kiss was mind blowing.  
They sure kiss a lot but this time just different. Very different.  
He feels so shy so he closes his eyes for a second and opens it again slowly.

There he meets with more warm and gentler eyes.

Then Chan’s word lingering in his mind.  
He feels happiness blooming inside him.

“Chan, let’s be boyfriends.”

He beams.

Chan let out a chuckle and reaches out for Changbin face. He caress him softly.

“Sometimes, you’re so damn slow, Binnie. We’ve been a boyfriends since long long time ago.”

Changbin raised his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

Chan takes Changbin’s confused face closer with both of his hands so he can whispered to him.

“For your information, friends don’t eat each other face like what we just did.”

Changbin blinks, feeling confused.

“Oh.” 

Chan laughs and sit up.

“So, are we boyfriends now?”

Chan confirms while smirking.

“Yeah.”

Changbin nods.  
But actually Changbin still doesn’t really grasp it.  
His mind is still fuzzy with their session just minutes ago and Chan’s words keeps playing in his head.

So he’s been dating with Chan all this time?  
He just thought-

“God! Chan! W-what are you d-doing?”

His thought interrupts by a certain Bang Chan peeling his shirt and now his pants off.

Changbin thought he’s on fire.  
He immediately sit up.  
He looks at Chan’s naked body and feels his heart beating so fast.

Damn! Chan is hot.

Chan suddenly stopped when he reach the hem of his boxer, he looks at Changbin with smirk.

“Like what you see, my boyfriend? Should I take them off?”

Chan plays with the hem of his boxer.  
Chan is almost all naked except for his boxer.

Changbin gulps hard.

What should he say? It kind of embarrassing to admit that he wants Chan to take it off.

Chan laughs and walk closer to Changbin.  
He sits right in front of Changbin, smirks still adores his face.

He takes Changbin hands and put it in his half-hard-clothed-cock.

“C-chan…”  
“Call me Chris.”

Chan whisper huskily to Changbin ear.  
Changbin feels his body shivering.

“Come on Binnie, say it.”

Chan licks Changbin earlobes and Changbin becomes crazy.

“Chris, I swear please just take it off!”

Chan who satisfied with the answer wants to jump into Changbin immediately.  
But Changbin holds his arm.

“Wait Chris, did it just twitch?”

Chan looks at Changbin hands who’s still on top of his clothed cock.

“See! It twitching again, Chris!”

Chan groans when Changbin grabs his clothed cock with both of his hands.

“I think it twitching whenever I call you Chris.”  
“See! Yo- ahhh!”

Chan finally jumps to Changbin.

“You’re so done tonight, Seo Changbin.”  
“Ahhhnnn~”

 

Bonus:

Changbin looks at the test result. He blinks.  
His name is still in line number two and Chan still in line number one.  
But in front of his name there’s a “1”  
The same “1” who always being in front of Bang Chan name.

“Welcome back to the “number one”, Binnie.”

Chan wraps his arms around his boyfriend.  
Changbin’s smile growing up more and more.

He’s being “number one” again.

“But you still need to share the “number one” with me, are you okay with that?”

Changbin feels more complete now than when he’s get it all by himself.  
Moreover he share it with Chan, the love of his life.

“Yes, I’m more than fine with that. I love it, Channie.”

He turns his body and hugs Chan tightly.

“Kiss me.”  
“But they’re watching.”

Chan points the group of girls just standing just across them.

“Who cares?”

Changbin said before going by his toes to kiss Chan.

They can hear a loud squeals after that.


End file.
